Of Half Bloods and Full Moons
by Firewhiskey394
Summary: When a new marriage law takes effect bonds are tested. Hermione uncovers a hidden past and in turn reveals a new future when she is matched with a moody and introspected Draco Malfoy. When he came to mind she always thought of the muggle term " his bark is worse than his bite", what she finds out now has her reconsidering. -I do not own the rights to any of these Characters.-
1. Chapter 1: Sanctimonia no more

Chapter 1:Sanctimonia No More

The moon hung low above his head as he quickly made his way through the winding streets of Diagon Alley. Who would have thought the proud and conceited Draco Malfoy that once basked in light, would hide among the shadows. He pulled his cloak tighter around his face as an icy chill swept up his spine. Finally he reached his flat and with shaking hands unlocked the door. He had taken the potion as his godfather had recommended but was due for his second dose.

Draco tilted his head back and swallowed the contents with a grimace. The shaking ceased and his body relaxed, well as much as Draco would allow himself to anyway. His Godfather, Severus Snape, had been brewing him the potion since before the final battle. The man survived death for Merlin's sake, the least he could do was invent a Wolfsbane potion that didn't taste as violent. Draco would never openly admit it, but he was thankful to the man, for not only his potioneering capabilities, but for saving his life.

Draco thought back on the day that had changed his world as he knew it. During his Sixth year at Hogwarts, due to his fathers failures, the Dark Lord had tasked Draco with killing the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Everyone knew Draco was doomed to complete this mission, the other death eaters laughed and called him a coward as the mark was burned into his arm. Secretly he thought the dark lord a coward. Charging him with a responsibility, the dark lord himself was afraid of, to Kill the man he feared most. Draco was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle and was unable to complete his task. As punishment Greyback, the vile disgusting hairball that he was, bit Draco. Turning Malfoy into one of the creatures he abused and was raised to believe were beneath him. That's where Snape had come in. He whisked his godchild away to his family home on Spinner's end where he tended to his wounds and educated Draco on the new life he would live.

Suddenly a tapping at his window broke him out of his silent reverie. There sat on his window was a very annoyed eagle owl. He recognized this to be one of the ministry's many post owls. He opened the window and let the nearly frozen bird inside. He quickly detached the parchment from the owls foot and watched him soar out of the still open window. Draco smirked to himself

"How magnificent, not even an owl can't stand to be in my presence for longer than 5 minutes." he thought.

Sure that this letter was just a reminder for him to meet with Minister Shacklebott and his parents to check their wands for dark magic as was required per there agreement to avoid trial for their part in the dark lords regime, He began to read...

_"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, It has been nearly 5 years since we have seen the end of Lord Voldemort's reign. We are happy to say the wizarding world is at peace, but not without cost. Due to the deaths seen on both sides, we are seeing an alarming decrease in our population. The wizarding community is down in numbers by nearly 50%. It is our fear that our community could dwindle down and possibly cease to exist. That is why the Wizengamont has voted to enact Law #92591 also known as the marriage decree. All single wizards and witches between the ages of 17 and 40 are to be paired __based on the qualifications seen below. _

_Each couple is expected to be married within 6 months after pairing. Within two years each couple is expected to produce an heir. Punishment for not adhering to Law #92591 will be snapping of your wand and up to but no less than 5 years in Azkaban prison. We have not taken this decision lightly and your cooperation in the days to come would be very much appreciated and highly suggested._

_Thank you, The Wizengamont And Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebott."_

Draco almost missed the second parchment that had fallen to the floor, on this parchment was a list of requirements.

_"On January 3rd you are to report to the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic's office, it has been temporarily expanded and renovated to accommodate several healers. These healers will then preform what is known as the Arbor Familiae spell. This spell, similar to a muggle DNA, will reveal your parentage, therefore preventing any cross matching and in turn generating pairings that are most likely to produce magical offspring.  
_

_We expect to see you promptly at 9:00am, Thank You again for your show of unity in this trying time."_

Draco Crumpled the missive in his hand. He had to get out of his flat, what was once his safe haven now felt like a prison cell. He grabbed the floo powder off the shelf next to the fire place and tossed it into the flames at his feet.

He stepped into the hearth and called, " The Zambini Villa!"

With a flash he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Arbor Familiae

"That's enough Ron" Hermione yelled growing tired of him incessantly beating his head onto the table.

It had been two days since they received word of the marriage decree and the day had come that Hermione and her friends were set to have the Arbor Familiae spell cast by healers at the ministry of magic. It was in Hermione's opinion nothing to stress over considering they weren't being matched yet and they would just be provided with information they all already knew. She was quite interested in the wand work that would be used. There was rarely a spell Hermione wasn't familiar with, so in turn she spent the last few days researching spells of a similar nature but had turned up empty handed. It would have been a lot easier if she would have had Hogwarts expansive library to her disposal, but alas the only books she could get her hands on that she didn't already own were the meager selection that Flourish and Blotts had to offer.

Hermione wanted to enjoy her last year at Hogwarts without any worries, but it seemed as though fate had other things in mind. All she wanted was a year to finish her studies and for once to feel like normal teenager in a world where danger wasn't lurking around every corner. There were truly no winners in a war filled with so many losses, her own father included. After going to retrieve her parents from Australia after the war she was shocked to learned that her father, Hugo Granger, had passed away from a heart attack not long after her parents' arrival. Hermione's mother, Jean, was able to regain her memories with the help of Professor Snape. Jean chose to remain in Australia around the friends that had supported her through the hardest of times. Hermione and her mother's relationship wasn't what it once was, but they were working on it. She hadn't told her mother about the marriage law yet; she wasn't sure how she would handle the stress of her daughter metaphorically being sold off by the ministry to the highest hereditary bidder.

Hermione tried to place in her head who her match could be, but no one she knew seemed to fit the part. Her relationship with Ron had fizzled out not long after the battle of Hogwarts. She realized that she was never fully able to trust him since the night he left her and Harry alone to face the unknown. She could never give herself to someone that was willing to leave when times got rough, instead she had settled into a comfortable friendship with him. Harry was the one person she loved the most in this world, but he was the epitome of the brother she never had, so that match surely would not work. Hermione grumbled at the thought of the friction that would cause between her and her best girlfriend, Ginny. Harry and Ginny had split up but remained friends, thank Merlin, but the feisty red head was still protective over her first loves heart. Hermione's reverie was interrupt by Mr. Weasley's entrance.

"Time to go" said Mr. Weasley with a worried glance in Ginny's direction. They grabbed their robes and promptly flooed to the ministry of magic.

Hermione marveled at the ease at which they traveled through the Ministry's lifts and twisting hallways. She suspected that Mr. Weasley's new job as the undersecretary to The Minister of Magic, might have something to do with it. Finally, they got to Mr. Weasley's office where they would meet the healers for testing. Kingsley was waiting for them with a smile. If someone who didn't know Kingsley took a good look at him they would fail to see the sadness hidden there behind his large stature and Dark skin, but Hermione could see otherwise.

"I know this isn't easy for you four. As you well know I didn't agree with this law, the only endowment I was given was that you would be magically paired instead of at random." He said.

Harry spoke up first "It's understandable sir, we would never blame you for a Wizengamont decision. It's not the end of the world, I've faced worse."

Ron snorted at Harry's comment. "I would take on the bloody spiders in the forbidden forest again if it meant avoiding marrying some cheap bint with a fur coat and no knickers." Said Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! watch your language" Hermione admonished. Kingsley shook his head as Mr. Weasley's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment at his sons outburst.

"Whatever the case may be, it's time, Hermione you will be in the first room on your left." Kingsley directed.

Hermione turned into the room and closed the door behind her as Kingsley guided her other three friends into their perspective rooms. The room looked quite similar to what you would expect in a muggle doctors office. There was a mediwitch with mousy brown hair and soft smile waiting on Hermione.

"Please sit up on the table, this won't take me long." Said the mediwitch. "I'm Healer Claire Frazier or if you would prefer to call me Dr. Frazier, I've received my PHD in the muggle world as well. That is partially why I was chosen to be one of the healers administering these tests. They paired me with you and several other muggle born witches and wizards, under the impression it may make your transition easier. Do you have any questions?" Healer Frazier asked.

Hermione shook her head "No, I think it's pretty cut and dry. You'll do a spell and it will show my genealogy or my family tree, in layman's terms. The only thing I'm unclear on is how will you see the results." She asked.

The healer smiled again and answered "I see you've done your research. The Arbor Familiae spell is similar to a muggle DNA test in that it picks out the letter codes in your DNA therefore referencing your immediate family. We will preform the charm and you will see a glow at your wrists, the charm will then make the names of your parents appear on this parchment."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Are you ready for me to start?" Healer Frazier asked.

"Well best to get on with it then." Hermione replied.

The healer removed her wand and spoke in a quiet but soothing voice

"Arbor Familiae."

A soft warm glow emitted from Hermione's wrists and onto the parchment. She watched in fascination as the lettering began to appear,

"Mother: Jean Helen Granger."

She was admiring how beautiful of a spell this was silently promising herself she would learn it ]when another name started to appear on the parchment

"Father: Remus John Lupin…"

Her vision blurred and the room spun into darkness.


End file.
